gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XD1
Alright dude I made you an admin! :) Bring over the new home page and change the background and wordmark when you're ready. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 23:16, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Everything is looking great bro! I'm glad you agreed to merge :) Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 00:48, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, of course - no reason to have two competing with each other and covering the same subject. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:54, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Headers Do you think you can make a header exactly like the ones you've made but saying "Podcast"? 22:01, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ignore this, just updated the headers. 03:06, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey when is the next time you can get on chat? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:26, September 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure it'd be great if you can adjust the front page character list! For the infoboxes, I guess ask Nep. 06:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Images Nice job on updating the character portals. Also, while you were gone, TSON and I agreed that images are to be pngs due to it being better quality than jpgs. 19:29, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm... I don't think it makes a difference on such a small scale, and for episode screen captures the whole point of reducing their size is to decrease image quality in order for them to fall under "fair use." I will keep that in mind for future items though. I have a number of '''very high resolution character images directly from Fox's media outlet. Wondering if we'd want them on here. They're huge. ::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 19:35, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It's just for consistency as well we created a license for screen captures. 20:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Gotcha, I see it now. Good to know. Do I need to switch the portal images over to .png? ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk) 20:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yea, that'd be nice, I'd do it but I'm just about to leave for work. 20:11, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hah - no worries, I'm *at* work. :P ::::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin Color Names I did a CSS where Admins usernames becomes white. It seems to work for the both of us but not for Nep, the head admin. Perhaps you can check it out to see what's wrong? 20:02, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Homepage Hello, I love what you've done w the homepage, & I'm very eager to learn how you made the profile pic of each character light up? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 07:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I thought I did it all right, but when I wrote the code in it make everything disappear??? Did you want to take a look? Here I'll unlock it for you --~ Lorisa! (talk) 11:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ..IDK Y think links not working, just type in 'Template:CharPortalA' Hello? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 10:02, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Auto message Hey XD1, there's something wrong with the auto-greet here. It automatically goes to TimeShade and doesn't sort between anyone else. Do you think you could fix it? Thanks. :I told you, it always goes to the admin who edited last, just so happens I always do it last when a new user comes. 19:31, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::TS is correct, the default setting looks for the most recent edit from any of the admins, and picks that user to "sign" the welcome message. This is to ensure that new users are referred to an active admin, or at least the most recently active. If there has been no admin activity for 60 days, it starts looking for the most recent Wikia staff editor. However, it is possible to change the welcome message to be "from" whomever you choose, and to say whatever you want it to say. There are even separate messages for both first time editors who have Wikia usernames already, and those who don't, or are not signed in. Let me know if you'd like some help tweaking it to your liking. ;) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk) 14:00, November 18, 2014 (UTC) The thing is I haven't seen the auto greet sort between the three of us. For example, I was the last admin to edit last night, and when User:Amanda Young joined it automatically went to TimeShade, even though I was the last to edit. And sometimes people don't even get a Welcome message, I've seen that happen in several instances as well. I mean this isn't a big deal, but I would like it if you could tweak it a bit like you suggested. Same thing is happening on my wiki.OmegaWulfgar (talk) 19:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :It's a good system in theory, but server lag, caching issues, and a number of things can screw it up. Better to have a custom one imho. ::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 21:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) If you could setup a custom one, that would be great. Images Hey XD1, please do not replace character's images with small pictures, such as the ones you did for the Leslie Thompkins. We only use screenshots from episodes, in 720p or 1080p quality. I roll backed your edits on her page accordingly. I screenshoted her current infobox image myself yesterday. Eh, I think the current image is fine, and show more of her face. While yes, the background is a bit dark, I can see Thompkins' head clearly connected to her neck, and her upper half in general. TimeShade also agreed that the image looked fine. Though, I will look through the episode, and get another screenshot with a lighter background. Also seeing as this is a wikia, it's an unofficial and non-profit site, so I don't think they could say anything to us, haha! About the whole main page thing, go ahead and test it out so I can see how it looks, and we can decide from there :) Sorry for the late reply by the way! You know what I mean. Non-profit for editors such as myself haha. I know wikia makes a ton off the views, plus ads. RE:Previously/Next Nah, me and TimeShade agreed they probably wouldn't look right in the Previously/Next sections. Hey XD1, I was wondering if you minded if I demoted you? You're staff, so you obviously still have the same rights, I'm just about to go on a cleanup spree, and catch the wiki up on all the missing content, so I'm trying to get everything structured properly as well. Gallery Button Hey XD1! I was wondering whether you could setup the gallery button here, like you did on Supergirl Wiki, (I can't do it myself, seeing as the Wikia js is locked globally for now). Thanks man! Hey XD1! How's it been going? The Gallery button that I had you set up here stopped working a few months back, (it doesn't show up on articles) and Idk what's going on with it, as it works perfectly on Supergirl Wiki. Mind taking a look at it? Thanks! Just pinging you about the message above. I'd love to get the gallery buttons back up and running!